


A

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Inspired by Novel, Love, M/M, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Ohana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Fragmentos de historias.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Antónimo**

No podrían ser más opuestos. No únicamente en lo que refería al procedimiento policial —porque Danny había dejado que las líneas se difuminasen más de una vez y Steve se apoyaba completamente en la premisa de total inmunidad y medios salvo cuando no quería— pero también en todo lo demás.

Steve era todo sobre su deber. Incluso cuando no lo era.

_Deber, honor, trabajo, nobleza_. El deber a su país. La lealtad de sus hermanos, los de sangre y los que no. El honor, para con todo. Como había perdido su norte en una época crucial de su vida, se aferró al orden y a la estructura que le ofrecieron y allí se reconstruyó. Siempre mirando hacia atrás, siempre atado a los recuerdos... Pero no inmóvil. Nunca inmóvil. Si caía, solo podía levantarse. Rendirse y renunciar no estaban en su vocabulario. La Marina lo había moldeado para ser un arma perfecta, un ejército en un hombre, el mejor de los mejores. _Desinteresado, terco, fuerte, enfocado_. Incluso antes, Steve había tenido estrella. En la escuela, el mariscal de campo que superó todos los récords. El primogénito, el orgullo, el guardián... Steve siempre parecía caminar por el mundo como si le perteneciera. (También caminaba como si estuviera solo en el universo, como si no importaba lo que le pasaba personalmente, como si nadie notaría su ausencia, como si nadie le hubiese dicho que era amado). Steve era la estrella brillante que a todos inspiraba pero que, igualmente, resultaba inalcanzable. Intocable. _Imparable_. Podía ser distinto, también, podía ser completamente cariñoso. Completamente cercano y amable y afectuoso. Generoso, divertido. También podía ser vulnerable y sangrar y podía quedarse en las noches contemplando las posibilidades. Podía sentir en la lengua el llamado de auxilio que nunca pronunció. Podía correr en cenizas ardientes para ayudar a todos los que lo llamasen suplicando. Podía ser letal, prepararse para ver el mundo arder en su estela si alguien se atrevía a dañar a uno de los suyos. Podía ser su propio contraste

Danny era todo sobre su familia. Incluso, cuando no lo era.

_Lazos, amistad, sacrificio, lealtad._ Su madre y sus hermanos, su padre. Rachel y su hija. Y su hijo. Steve y Five-0. Era el más bajo de todos sus hermanos, el más pequeño en el salón de la escuela y en el equipo de _baseball_ , pero era también el segundo hijo, el protector _de facto_ en la ausencia de su padre y el líder de sus amigos. _Temperamental, obcecado, protector, devoto_. Era el que cuidaba a los pequeños, al que recurrían en las noches de pesadillas y el que se esforzaba para mantener al equipo funcionando aún cuando nadie más lo remarcaría. Incapaz de aferrarse a la ira más allá de los esporádicos momentos de enojo que lo sacudían. _Compasivo, empático, iracundo, ruidoso._ Danny estaba cansado que la gente lo subestimase y quisiese dejarlo en el suelo pero eso nunca lo detuvo porque le habían enseñado que no podía dejarse derrumbar. (Era el que se aferraba a las reglas —no siempre, no todo el tiempo— porque la vida le había enseñado que a la gente no le importaba caminar por encima de ellas y tampoco le importaba caminar por encima de Danny. Porque a veces romper las reglas significó perder a un maestro y ver morir a una compañera). Era la voz más fuerte en el patio, el más absoluto en sus afectos... No era una estrella brillante en el firmamento, era un poco como la gravedad, la que está siempre, invisible y todo lo sostiene en la tierra. Y era valiente, era muy valiente. Podía ser diferente, también. Podía ser frío como el hielo. Y silencioso, mudo. Danny podía ser impulsivo, vehemente e implacable.

No podrían ser más diferentes. Ni más parecidos.

**Amover**

A Danny no le habían dado el caso McGarrett porque pensaban que podía hacerlo solo. A Danny le habían dado el caso McGarrett para probarlo. Estaba seguro. ¿Por qué lo habían colocado en ese caso, sin un compañero, sin Meka? Había tenido que hacer todo el trabajo. Y había tenido que lidiar con trabas y con gente que lo consideraba un extraño, un _haole..._ Un absoluto desperdicio de espacio.

Pero Danny siempre hacía bien su trabajo.

Steve McGarrett había sido el colmo.

No solo había irrumpido en la escena del crimen y le había arrebatado la investigación, lo había dejado fuera del caso. Su capitán, además, había cerrado el ciclo. Lo había suspendido.

Así que estaba en Hawái, un lugar que detestaba. Estaba en Hawái, lidiando contra su ex esposa, que parecía deleitarse en intentar sabotear su relación con su hija, y con uno puñado de personas en su distrito que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que juzgarlo. Estaba en Hawái, sin su hija y sin su familia, lidiando con la mirada desaprobatoria de los policías de Honolulu y viendo cómo un completo ignorante de la ley pasaba por encima de todo por tener a la gobernadora en sus contactos. Y estaba suspendido.

Y llovía.

Y seguía lloviendo cuando McGarrett golpeó a su puerta y le dijo que no tenía otra opción que ser su compañero.

**Apoyo**

—Eres mi respaldo.  
  
Steve McGarrett era una amenaza. Para su seguridad y para la de la gente de Oahu. Pero, especialmente, para la vida de Danny.  
  
Y Danny quizá era agresivo y quizá era temperamental pero él canalizaba su enojo hacia los criminales. Hacia los que realmente, realmente, realmente lo sacaban de sus casillas. Steve quizá no era un criminal —Danny aún no podía asegurarlo, considerándolo todo— pero sin duda, sin duda, entraba en la segunda categoría. El golpe que le dio a Steve en la cara no era algo de lo que estuviera completamente orgulloso pero, a la vez, no podía decir que era algo que cambiaría.  
  
Aún así, después de ese día, Danny no dejó nunca de ser su respaldo.

**Adorable**

—Grace es una niña dulce —Steve tuvo el descaro de señalar, con una sonrisa enorme y una mirada suave en la tarde del día que la conoció—. No se parece a ti.

Danny bufó pero no respondió inmediatamente. Por supuesto que Grace no se parecía a él. Grace hacía bien en no parecerse a él. Grace era brillante y amable, sonriente y feliz. Danny quería que sea feliz, esperaba que lo fuera siempre. Incluso aunque no pudiera salir con su padre a un partido de fútbol o que los fines de semana juntos fuesen pequeñas pepitas de oro en el río. Quería que Grace fuese siempre feliz. Era una idea ingenua, en realidad. Pero era lo que quería para ella. Y era lo que trataría de darle. Siempre.

_Siempre_.

Steve lo miró con intensidad en el breve silencio, casi como si hubiese estado esperando una respuesta, como si hubiese estado buscando una.

—Tampoco se parece a Rachel entonces —dijo, finalmente, porque eso era mejor que quedarse mudo y porque era algo que él le diría.

Danny no le dijo que Grace era mejor que él y mejor que Rachel, que había sacado lo _mejor_ de ambos. Steve posiblemente ya lo sabía.

**Árido**

John McGarrett nunca fue un padre especialmente afectuoso. No era frío ni apático pero era... adusto. Steve pensaba que sus gestos y palabras de afecto eran como el oasis en un desierto. Anhelaba cada una, las atesoraba contra su pecho. Steve no tenía dudas que lo amaba. Los amaba. A su mamá, obviamente. Aún después de todo. A Deb, a Mary. Y a él. Pero John, simplemente, no sabía demostrarlo. No podía, quizá.

_Danny era tan diferente a John._ Era un policía protector y dedicado. Igual que su padre. Pero adoraba tanto, tanto a su hija que Steve no estaba seguro si admiraba a Danny por poder ser padre _y_ policía o lo resentía porque era todo lo que él había anhelado para sí mismo en su infancia.

A Danny no le costaba decirle a Grace que la amaba. Era como respirar. Amanece cada día, el océano es constante y Danny Williams ama a su hija.

Al menos, se consolaba, John le dijo que lo _amaba_. De hecho fue una de las últimas cosas que le dijo a Steve. Pero, en el mismo suspiro, le dejó una caja llena de misterios. Un mundo debajo del mundo.  
  
Steve, a veces, se quedaba despierto pensando en eso. En su padre, árido, que no podía decirle que lo amaba sin dejarle secretos que prometían sacudir todos sus cimientos. Y en Danny y su amor perenne.

**Amargo**

El divorcio lo había amargado. No que Danny había sido alguna vez algo menos que huraño. Temperamental. Siempre había sido propenso a saltar a la defensiva. Pero el divorcio lo había vuelto amargo sobre cosas que antes no eran amargas. Y lo había dejado con un sabor agrio en la lengua con cada llamada que hacía a Rachel. Antes solía llamar para decirle que la amaba y ahora no podían dejar de enlazarse en viciosas peleas. El divorcio lo había amargado. Y la presencia de Stanley en la vida de Grace y de Rachel no había sido mucho mejor. Incluso su vida en Hawái, con una visión tan impresionante como era, no había ayudado. Danny había estado solo y lleno de amargura cuando conoció a Steven J. McGarrett. Danny había necesitado desesperadamente un amigo entonces. Y, para sorpresa de nadie, para sorpresa de todos, Steve también.  
  
Danny le diría a Tani, muchos años después de conocer a Steve, que McGarrett llegaba en el momento justo, que era diferente del resto del mundo. Y eso era cierto. Steve era el que había enlazado sus caminos, quien los mantenía juntos, el que los inspiraba.

Pero Danny, para Steve, había llegado también en el momento ideal.

**Analogía  
**  
Danny nunca sabía realmente qué pensar de John McGarrett. Su archivo había estado lleno de elogios —había críticas desparramadas en las hojas también pero, ¿quién no las tenía?— y Chin tenía una gran opinión del hombre. Incluso Kono, que había coincidido alguna que otra vez, parecía apenada en su nombre. Pero Danny miraba a Steve y al hombre que Steve admiraba y al hombre que Steve describía y Danny no veía más que arrepentimientos. Una imagen distorsionada. Danny miraba a John McGarrett a través de los ojos de Chin y Kono, a través de los ojos de algunos de los policías de Honolulu y veía a un excelente policía. A un hombre dedicado y honrado. A un buen hombre que quedó atrapado en una telaraña. Veía alguien a quién le gustaría conocer. Alguien con quién no le molestaría ser comparado.

Pero cuando veía a Jonh McGarrett a través de los ojos de Steve, a través de los ojos de Mary, ya no quería conocerlo tanto. Ya no quería parecerse a él. Ya no quería... Danny no sabía qué pensar de John McGarrett.

« _Creo que tu padre no fue tan buen padre como crees_ » era algo que nunca, nunca, nunca le diría a Steve.

« _Deberías haberlos tratado mejor... deberías haberlos cuidado mejor»_ era algo que sí querría decirle a John McGarrett, si tuviera la oportunidad.

**Arrebol**

—¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito en la isla? —le preguntó Steve, una vez. Había botellas de cerveza, botellas _vacías_ , en la mesa que estaba entre ellos y una mueca le torció la boca—. Tiene que haber _algún lugar_ que te guste aquí en Hawái.

Danny podría haber dicho que no había ninguno. Podría haber dicho que no había un solo lugar en la isla que le gustase. O podría haber dicho que cualquier lugar en el que estuviera junto a Grace era... agradable. Que le gustaba su oficina, inclusive. Ninguna de esas era una mentira. Pero su amigo no quería ninguna respuesta tibia.

Steve estaba triste. Estaba triste de una manera que Danny no entendía... Pero sí, estaba triste. Era algún día especial, quizá. O la cercanía misma con la víspera navideña. O quizá era la memoria de su padre o de su madre o del amigo que perdió dos veces.

Steve estaba triste y las cervezas se acumulaban entre ellos y Danny podía darle una respuesta... no muy negativa.  
  
—Hay un lugar —dijo. Había un lugar que conoció en su momento más oscuro. Un lugar que le dejó ver el sol a través de las nubes y que le dijo que un lugar tan hermoso no podía ser tan terrible—. Y no es la playa.

Steve resopló, pero tenía un aire menos miserable. _Un triunfo_ , realmente. Steve tenía muchas razones para ser miserable. —Pero _hay_ un lugar.

—Hay un lugar —reiteró Danny.

Al mirar cómo se filtraban la luz entre las nubes, pintándolo todo en colores rojizos en el cielo, Danny podría haber dicho que, quizá, había más de un lugar.

Quizá.

**Agobio**

Era un sentimiento mutuo, la verdad.

Si le preguntasen a Danny, diría que no entendía por qué se sometía a la tortura de ser compañero de Steve. Debería haberle disparado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Si le preguntasen, hablaría de las rutinas diarias, de la necesidad de ser el primero en abrir la puerta y ser sobresaliente en cada una de las cosas. De la pseudo—lógica que usaba siempre que quería ponerse en peligro. (Steve era demasiado inteligente para que la mejor solución sea siempre "explotar cosas" y, aún así, en ese mundo estaban). Hablaría de su gusto musical y de la pizza con piña. De su necesidad de tener siempre razón y cómo parecía que a veces disfrutaba de hacer enfadar a Danny por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Hablaría de su irritante tendencia a quitarle las llaves del auto y a dictar cada decisión que él quisiera guardar para sí. Lo arriesgadas que eran algunas de sus decisiones y lo poco que se preocupaba por su propio bienestar. ¿Y por qué le gustaban tanto los explosivos? A veces hablaría de los casos. A veces hablaría de los arrestos y las leyes. Pero dependía de la persona que le preguntase. Grace, por ejemplo, siempre escuchaba más que la mayoría. Escuchaba lo malo, pero también lo bueno. Y lo extraordinario.  
  
Si le preguntasen a Steve, él se limitaría a señalar que todavía estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con Danny, que todavía se arrepentía de no haberle disparado cuando tuvo oportunidad. Quizá hablaría sobre su enojo por todo lo hawaiano y su falta de respeto por las tradiciones. Sus opiniones sobre Nueva Jersey (porque estaban muy, muy equivocadas). Sus corbatas. Su necesidad de siempre cuestionar todas sus decisiones y cómo insistía siempre en que Steve era el _neandertal._ Su malhumor, ocasionalmente. Sus críticas a la Marina. Que siempre quisiera hacer a Steve hablar de cosas a las que no quería darle entidad. La forma en la que sonreía cuando Steve se equivocaba, un gesto fugaz que parecía reverberar en cada uno de sus actos. Las quejas por su forma de conducir. Que no le gustase el océano. Lo mucho que se preocupaba por todo. Las minucias, más bien. Grace podría reír, porque Steve siempre tenía palabras amables para su Danno. Cuando su papá no estaba oyendo.  
  
El sentimiento era completamente mutuo. En lo fundamental, en lo que importaba, en lo que realmente valía la pena, estaban de acuerdo.

**Atardecer**  
  
Quizá fue entonces cuando algo cambió entre ellos. Aquel primer atardecer en el _lanai_ de la casa McGarrett. El atardecer, dos sillas y dos cervezas. Y más de una confesión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Altruista**

Danny a veces se preguntaba si el carácter desinteresado de Steve era una consecuencia de su dolor profundo o si era un rasgo innato, una cualidad que se extendía en lo más hondo y se había grabado en cada fibra. No importaba, en realidad, porque el efecto era el mismo. Si veía a una persona en necesidad, Steve era incapaz de girar el rostro. Si había algún problema, era el primero en ofrecerse para ayudar. No importaba si la persona en cuestión era un extraño, la mujer que lo había traicionado una y otra vez, un ex criminal, un amigo, un colega, un familiar de un compañero... No importaba la persona que estuviese del otro lado porque la reacción siempre sería la misma. Él siempre, siempre ayudaría.

Y Danny quería responder del mismo modo, quería responderle a Steve del mismo modo, pero su mejor amigo era desinteresado y abnegado y nunca, nunca había aprendido a pedir ayuda.

Se encargaba de reparar juguetes rotos pero, ¿y sus propias heridas? ¿Y sus cicatrices?

Danny sabía que había un límite. Todos tenían uno. Incluso Steven McGarrett.

(Quizá no podría hacer mucho más, pero él estaría allí para Steve).

**Adrede**

—Estoy bien.

Steve debería saber que esas palabras habían perdido significado cuando él las pronunciaba.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, Steve.

No dijo «me preocupo por ti». Pero no hacía falta.

—No es necesario —Steve le lanzó una mirada férrea, feroz. Sabía que Catherine era aún un tema sensible pero Danny no podía quedarse en silencio, observando. Tenía que asegurarse—. Y _tú_ te preocupas por todo. Siempre. Es un desperdicio constante de energía, ¿sabes?

Danny odiaba cuando Steve era razonable en una discusión. Pero, de nuevo, a veces a él le costaba ser razonable en una discusión y necesitaba a alguien que sí lo fuera.

—Siempre me dan razones para hacerlo. Y no me preocupo por todo.

Steve aflojó el agarre sobre el volante del auto. —Dime una cosa por la que no te preocupes. _Una_ cosa, Danny.

Danny estuvo tentado a hacer una lista, pero estaba seguro que la mitad de las ideas que estaban cruzando por su cabeza no serían agradables para decirle a Steve. Tenía certezas en su vida, certezas que se alzaban contra la turbulencia de la incertidumbre. Así como había un sinfín de cosas que sí le preocupaban, una infinidad de inquietudes que se colaban en su cabeza cuando él no estaba prestando atención y minaban sus pensamientos con una facilidad que a Danny siempre le disgustaba, también había cosas de las que estaba completamente seguro.

—El bienestar de Grace cuando está con su tío favorito —dijo, finalmente. Con intención. 

El cambio de Steve fue un puñetazo en el estómago. La línea tensa de sus hombros se suavizó y su cara perdió ese filo áspero que había estado esgrimiendo desde que habían salido de la escena del crimen. Las sombras en su gesto retrocedieron como una ola que se retiró de la costa, abandonado la playa para regresar al océano.

—¿El tío favorito de Grace?

Grace había adorado a Matty. Había adorado a Matty con todo su corazón tierno. Años atrás, cuando él todavía era una figura presente. Años atrás, cuando Matthew Williams no era una sombra en la mesa navideña. Cuando todavía había llamadas de cumpleaños y celebraciones familiares. Cuando era una presencia notable, una sonrisa eterna. Cuando... Cuando... Dios, Matty. _Matty_.

Grace no recordaba la relación que había tenido con su tío Matt, la complicidad viva, el entusiasmo cariñoso, más que como una vaga memoria, un espejismo. Steve había cumplido ese rol en los últimos años. No solo el tío honorario, sino el rol del tío favorito. Un cómplice contra su padre si necesitaba, desde luego. Pero más aún. Alguien en quien podía confiar siempre, alguien en quien podía creer y con quien Danny sabía que podía dejarla.

Sabía que, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, Steve sería lo mismo para Charlie.

Y no podía estar más agradecido. No había podido... Matty no estaba allí, pero Steve sí.

—No finjas que no lo sabes —replicó, cuidando de esconder todas las demás emociones que había despertado con su comentario. Algún día, tal vez, podría vocalizar alguna de esas cosas. Posiblemente no con Grace ni con sus hermanas, la gente que conocía a Matt pero...—. Kono es su tía honoraria favorita y tú eres el favorito. Pero entre ustedes dos, estoy casi seguro que te elegiría a ti. Por poco. Porque Kono es asombrosa. Chin es el más sano de nosotros, pero es demasiado responsable.

Steve le dio una sonrisa brillante, exuberante. Una de esas sonrisas que Danny tomaba como pepitas de oro y que daban testimonio de la fortaleza que tenía Steve McGarrett.

—El otro día, cuando fuimos a verla, me habló de su nueva obsesión.

Danny arrugó la nariz. Suspiró. —¿Numerología?

La sonrisa de Steve le dijo que había sacado ese tema únicamente para provocar una reacción. La mayoría de los comentarios que había hecho en su primer año juntos en Five-0 eran seguramente para provocar una reacción. —Sí.

—¿Te dijo tu número del destino, el de la imagen o el de la esencia?

Steve hizo una pausa, dubitativo. —¿De verdad está tan interesada?

—Está interesada en evitar hablar con su madre —respondió Danny, rotundo—. Rachel tenía la esperanza que ir con Grace a ver a su madre le ayudaría, pero Grace se pasó leyendo el libro de numerología y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorarla. Si Rachel trata de hablar con ella, Grace solamente se pone a la defensiva. Ahora mi hija cree que es una experta en el asunto de la numerología y va haciendo sumas con todas las cosas que se le ocurra.

—¿Habló contigo? —dudó Steve—. Sobre quedarse en tu casa...

Danny cerró la mano y dio un par de golpes suaves contra la puerta del auto. —Sí, lo hizo. Ayer, cuando fui a buscarla a su práctica con las porristas.

—¿Entonces Gracie va a ir a tu casa?

La idea no debería hacerlo sonreír.

Grace estaba eligiendo vivir con él tiempo completo por estar enojada y dolida, porque estaba enojada por las decisiones que había tomado su mamá y porque estaba confundida con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermanito. Después del juicio de custodia que Danny había llevado adelante para evitar que Rachel se llevase a Grace a Las Vegas, su hija pasaba la mitad del tiempo en su casa y la otra mitad con Rachel y Stan. El acuerdo había funcionado muy bien. Grace estaba la misma cantidad de tiempo con sus padres.

Pero ahora estaría con Danny todo el tiempo.

Por primera vez desde que se había separado de Rachel.

—Sí, esa es la idea —replicó—. Te dije que si Grace me pedía quedarse conmigo se quedaría. Pero hicimos un trato. ¿Por qué estás tomando el camino largo para ir a HPD?

—No estoy tomando el camino largo.

—Sí, estás tomando el camino largo. Te conozco, McGarrett. Por favor. No eres tan sutil como crees que eres.

Steve esbozó una sonrisa irreverente. No dijo «me preocupo por ti». Pero no hacía falta.

**Aturullado**

—Es una palabra.

—Ya sé que es una palabra, Danny. Pero «aturullado», ¿en serio?

—¿Qué problema tienes con mis palabras?

—Si tú puedes usar palabras como «ergo» y «aturullado», no quiero que te quejes cuando diga «vidrio balístico laminado sobre un escudo de policarbonato resistente».

—... ¿Tienes cinco años?

**Arte**

Grace se mantuvo entretenida. Steve no sabía bien qué decirle. Ya le había pedido que fuera fuerte y valiente y ella, igual que su padre, estaba demostrando con creces que lo era. La valentía era siempre admirable en el borde del miedo, siempre era remarcable. ¿Qué valor tendría el coraje en alguien que no le teme a nada? Así que Gracie, valiente y brillante, y tan, tan pequeña se había sentado, en silencio sereno, después que los médicos le confirmaron que su Danno iba a estar bien Y no había hecho otra cosa que sumergirse entre sus lápices y colores.

Steve estaba aliviado cuando el médico le dijo que podían ver a Danny. No solo porque Gracie necesitaba ver a su papá —Grace siempre necesitaba ver a su papá en momentos así— pero porque Steve necesitaba borrar la imagen de Danny derrumbándose ante sus ojos. Y la expresión de su rostro.

Steve no olvidaría la expresión de su rostro en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ni sus palabras. Ni el terror que sintió extenderse por todo su cuerpo y le nubló los pensamientos.

—Mira esto —Danny estaba en la cama del hospital, pálido todavía, y arrastraba sus palabras. Pero estaba vivo. Estaba vivo—. Es una obra de arte, ¿no te parece?

Grace había dibujado dos monigotes, padre e hija, en un día de playa. Danny llevaba una corbata. Una de sus ridículas corbatas. Pero era la sonrisa en los rostros de los dos monigotes lo que se quedó con Steve. Eso era exactamente lo que quería para ellos. Que sean felices. Y que se queden exactamente en el lugar en el que estaban.

**Ancla**

Había estado a la deriva, en aquellos primeros momentos. Había estado a la deriva, con los ojos nublados y sin propósito. Sin Freddie, la Marina ya no se sentía igual. Le debía una promesa a su mejor amigo, sí, pero su promesa no lo ataba a ninguna parte. Sin su padre, ya nada volvería a ser igual. Porque lo que Steve había anhelado por tantos años, lo que había esperado de John, ya no estaba a su alcance. Era huérfano, finalmente. 

Solo tenía su carrera. Era, posiblemente, lo único que siempre había sido enteramente suyo.

Estaba a la deriva cuando conoció a Danny. Estaba a la deriva y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas, aún cuando todos sus instintos le gritaban que corriera. No fue ni la primera ni la última vez que Danny lo hizo ir contra todo lo que conocía.

**Acampar**

—¿Qué clase de maestra envía a los niños a que hagan una excursión?

—¿Una a la que le gusta fomentar la curiosidad sobre el ambiente en el que viven?

—¿Y por qué tuviste que mencionar ese lugar en particular? ¿Eh? Te rompiste el brazo la última vez que fuiste y por suerte solo fue eso... Sin mencionar que encontramos un cadáver. ¿No había más sugerencias? ¿No hay más lugares en esta isla, Steven?

—No sabía que Grace tenía que hacer una excursión en ese momento, Danny —respondió, ofendido—. Y creo recordar que la estabas pasando bien…

—¿Antes de encontrar un cadáver? No había estado mal, no, pero generalmente trato de evitar ese tipo de cosas fuera del trabajo. —El tono sarcástico arañaba la distancia entre ellos—. Si llevamos a Grace y llegamos a encontrar un cadáver…

Steve respiró hondo. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para predecir el futuro esta vez.

Danny entornó los ojos.

—Oye, Danno. Escucha- tuviste una mala experiencia allí, lo sé pero fue solo eso. Una mala experiencia. Te puedo asegurar que no… que no es lo normal. Quiero compartir ese lugar con ustedes, lo mejor de ese lugar, lo que significa. Y no quiero que te quedes solo con la imagen de ese día… Es importante que no... para mí es importante que-

Era importante que Danny no siguiese sumando malas memorias en la isla. No en los lugares que estaban tan llenos de buenos recuerdos para él.

—No necesitas usar los ojos de cachorro —dijo Danny. Su tono se había suavizado. Toda su expresión se había suavizado—. Tienes razón, ¿está bien? Se supone que no debo dejar que mis malas experiencias influyan en Grace. Y parece que es importante para ti, así que…

**Aciago**

Matthew Williams no entendía lo que había hecho. Steve, al menos, nunca superó esa idea. No había sido testigo, no había visto a Matthew Williams subirse a un avión y desaparecer en la noche, no tenía detalles de la situación en la que Danny lo había encontrado más allá de los hechos concretos. Pero Matthew Williams le había dado la espalda a Danny. Y Steve había visto el rostro de Danny nublarse en el recuerdo y en las posibilidades perdidas. Lo vio cerrarse más y más hasta que ya no hubo ningún gesto en su cara ante la mención de su hermano. Hasta que ya no hubo menciones de su hermano.

Steve no sabría qué habría hecho si Mary le hubiese dado la espalda, excepto que Mary y él se habían dado la espalda mutuamente durante años. Se habían distanciado completamente, dos hermanos que apenas habían convivido. Pero Mary era su hermanita, siempre sería su hermanita, y la idea de que desapareciera en la noche era igual de desesperante que el dolor que sordo que siempre lo había acompañado cuando pensaba en ella.

Steve se dijo que trataría de ser mejor hermano. Y que no le rompería el corazón a Danny.

(Años más tarde, algunos años más tarde, el nombre de Matthew Williams haría eco en el silencio de Danny y la memoria se hundiría bajo el dolor y la pérdida).

**Atento**

Danny frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, escuchando con atención solícita. Era fácil imaginar que era Grace quien estaba del otro lado de la línea porque él no hizo ademán para intervenir en la conversación y el silencio calmo no era característica en las llamadas con Rachel. Lo que era un alivio, en muchas formas. Las llamadas nocturnas, especialmente si se trataban de personas con las que tenías un trato inestable, rara vez significaban cosas buenas. Steve trató de mantener sus ojos en la casa, como se suponía que debía estar haciendo durante la vigilancia, pero todo seguía a oscuras y no había señales del sospechoso. No pudo evitar desviar su atención a su compañero un par de veces.

Ver a Danny hablar con su hija, incluso si se estaba perdiendo la mitad de la conversación, era siempre entretenido.

—Bien, para empezar, ¿no te dije que Tommy era un mentiroso patológico y no tenías que hacerle caso, cariño? Porque esto solo añade otro ítem a la lista No tienes que preocuparte por tu diente todavía. —La esquina de boca de Danny se torció un poco, una sonrisa escondida—. Sí, monito, estoy completamente seguro.

Steve parpadeó.

Definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando para una conversación.

—Sí, todavía estoy en el trabajo. Estamos vigilando a uno de los malos —le explicó Danny a Grace en voz baja y levantó una ceja al ver que Steve lo estaba mirando y le señaló la ventanilla. Steve diligentemente cambió el rumbo de su mirada. Danny sabía que le estaba prestando atención a la charla telefónica, de cualquier manera—. Si Tommy te dice que los malos no descansan, puedes estar segura que te miente en eso también y puedes decírselo. Llevamos más de tres horas esperando que se despierte.

Que era una buen resumen de lo que estaban haciendo, especialmente considerando que Grace tenía nueve años y no necesitaba saber a quién estaban vigilando ni por qué.

—Sí, es muy aburrido. Y no, no podemos entrar a su casa ahora. La idea es sorprenderlo haciendo cosas malas —dijo Danny en ese tono amable que destinaba solamente para su pequeña. Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras escuchaba—. _Ajá_. Como Candace trata de atrapar a Phineas y Ferb. Aunque espero que nosotros tengamos más suerte que ella.

Steve articuló la pregunta silenciosa «¿Quién?», pero eso solo logró que Danny sonriera.

—Créeme que a Steve le encantaría seguir con esa idea tuya.

—Si van a hablar de mí, quiero participar.

Danny sonrió, alejándose del teléfono por un momento. — _Estas_ son las sesiones de queja de las que te hablé. Cuando termine podrás tener tu tiempo con Grace.

Steve no estaba seguro de por qué eso hizo que las palabras se le quedasen atoradas en la garganta.

—Sí, monito, te estoy escuchando. Ahora cuéntame cómo te rompiste ese diente en la clase de gimnasia.

**Averso**

Steve no podía quedarse callado. —¿Pasa algo con Rachel?

El suspiro de Danny era muy distintivo. —La llamé quince veces, pero ella no está atendiendo el teléfono. No sé si ella me está evitando, está ocupada… O algo.

Se humedeció los labios, dubitativo. En realidad estaba haciendo esto. En realidad iba a hablar con Danny sobre su relación con Rachel. Hablaría con Danny. Sobre Rachel.

—¿Por qué te estaría evitando? Creí que todo estaba bien entre ustedes.

Aún podía recordar la brillante sonrisa que Danny le había dado en el hospital, tan brillante como si se hubiese tragado al sol, cuando Steve fue a visitarlo después de su exposición al sarín. Rachel y Grace habían estado con él. Nunca había visto a Danny sonreír así hasta ese momento.

—Está bien. Está todo muy bien —La pausa de Danny fue acentuada por el gesto que hizo con su mano en el espacio entre ellos. Steve mantuvo los ojos en su expresión, tratando de dilucidar lo que estaba viendo. A menudo los gestos de su amigo decían más que sus palabras—. Es grandioso. Incluso diría que es fabuloso. Estoy muy bien.

—Bueno… Para alguien que dice estar «muy bien», te ves un poco angustiado. —Danny lo miró por un momento, todas las expresiones turbulentas debatiéndose en sus ojos y Steve sabía que estaba haciendo bien en insistir—. ¿Qué está pasando?

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato.

—Rachel está dejando a Stan.

Steve miró la calle por un momento para asegurarse que aún estaba despejada. Y para que Danny no viera su expresión. —¿De verdad?

—Hmm-mm.

Hizo un sonido de asombro.

Danny se lanzó hacia adelante, un poco a la defensiva. —Sí. Quiero decir, ellos… ellos no estaban juntos. Las cosas... Bueno, estaban mal desde hacía bastante tiempo- pero ella se está separando oficialmente. Ella dijo que hace tiempo que pensaba en ello...

—Entonces, supongo, que ustedes están volviendo a estar juntos _oficialmente_.

Danny titubeó.

—Sí, es grandioso, ¿cierto?

Las palabras no conjugaban bien con su expresión. Ninguna de las palabras en todo el discurso que le había dado desde que se había subido al auto conjugaba bien en su expresión.

—Sí —Steve movió la mirada entre la carretera y Danny, tratando de encontrar las palabras que se suponía que debían proseguir. Solo una tuvo el ímpetu para salir entre sus dientes—. Felicitaciones.

Danny, siempre perceptivo, entornó los ojos. —¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dijiste eso de esa forma? ¿«Felicitaciones»? —reclamó, su expresión pellizcándose mientras trataba de imitar el tono de Steve—. Y tienes esa cara otra vez. Tienes la misma cara otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato. No tenía sentido discutir sobre ese punto en particular.

—¿No crees que Rachel y yo deberíamos estar juntos? —preguntó Danny, repentinamente.

—No es eso —respondió, puntuando cada palabra con una de sus manos. Quizá convivir tanto con Danny había hecho que empezase a enfatizar sus argumentos con gestos—. Solo… Recuerdo como eran las cosas entre ustedes cuando te conocí… y no quiero que te lastime, ¿está bien? No quiero que vuelva a lastimarte.

Danny apartó la mirada por primera vez durante toda la conversación y la mantuvo tercamente en la calle, silencioso.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Danny —admitió Steve, indefenso—. Eso es _todo_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amigo**

—No me lo digas. Te elegí a ti, ¿no?

**Anterior**

Danny no preguntó si había tenido alguna relación con otro hombre antes. Tampoco le preguntó si tenía experiencia. Steve pensaba que, a veces, podía ver la duda en los ojos azules. Pensaba que la pregunta estaba en la punta de su lengua y que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que la curiosidad de Danny le ganase a su recelo. A su cautela. Pero Danny no le preguntó.

Danny no preguntó. Y eso se sentía algo tan atípico que Steve no quería cuestionar sus razones. 

Y Steve tampoco preguntó. A él no le interesaban demasiado las experiencias que Danny había tenido. No, eso era falso. Sí que le interesaban. ~~Él quería saberlo todo sobre Daniel Williams.~~ Con honestidad, sin embargo, esa era una de las últimas dudas pendientes en su lista. A él no le interesaba conocer otra sombra... La sombra de Rachel, la sombra del amor que Danny tenía por Rachel, ya era lo suficientemente pesada. 

Quizá algún día preguntaría. Quizá, algún día, Danny le preguntaría a él.

En el fondo, realmente, lo _único_ que Steve quería era que Danny siguiera eligiéndolo a él. 

**Acordar**

—No lo sé, esto parece una mala idea.

—Es solo una mala idea si lo hago.

**Arpía**

Danny frunció los labios.

Doris McGarrett solamente le traía desgracias a sus seres queridos. Se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que había estado veinte años viviendo en una mentira. Se preguntaba si estaba arrepentida por todos los corazones rotos que dejaba a su paso. ¿Era consciente del dolor que sembraba y los estragos que causaba?

Se preguntaba si _sus padres_ podían adoptar a Steve y a Mary en su familia, porque ellos realmente, _realmente_ necesitaban una madre. Una madre y un padre les harían bien. Pero... necesitaban una madre desesperadamente. 

—¿Qué estás pensando, Danny?

Con Steve esa era una pregunta que hablaba de desesperación. Steve solía quejarse de lo mucho que Danny hablaba, pero jamás podía resistir su silencio.

Él nunca le mentía a Steve, si podía evitarlo. Pero sus pensamientos sobre Doris posiblemente se irían con él a la tumba. O no. Quizá terminaría gritándoselos a ella. Si alguna vez se dignaba a regresar a la isla.

Podría decir: «Pienso en lo mucho que me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente».

Podría decir: «Estoy enojado con el mundo..., no, estoy enojado con tu madre».

Podría decir: «¿Qué demonios, Steve?»

Podría decir: «Me alegro que estés bien, no tienes idea lo mucho que...»

Danny suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza y eligió una respuesta más inocua.

**Altura**

—Cállate.

La sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó. Danny se preguntó si estaría mal darle un golpe. Solo uno. Como el del primer día. —No he dicho nada.

—No dijiste nada en _voz alta_ —acusó. Los dos sabían que Steve estaba claramente pensando en ello. En la diferencia de altura. En _su_ diferencia de estatura. En que todos sus hermanos eran más altos que Danny y ahora Grace también lo había superado.

Steve siguió sonriendo como el maniático que era.

**Adormecido**

Danny no estaba seguro si Steve sabía lidiar con sus emociones. No, bueno, él estaba convencido que Steve no sabía lidiar con sus emociones. O, quizá, simplemente no quería. McGarrett era un campeón en el arte de guardar los sentimientos en cajas y archivar cada uno de los inconvenientes con los que no quería lidiar. Él no tenía duda que Steve tenía cajas para todo. Había aprendido a no pensar en las cosas que no quería pensar. Danny sabía una o dos cosas sobre eso. No había un monopolio para la compartimentación.

Danny no se equivocó al decirle a Steve que su mente era un lugar aterrador. Los motivos habían sido otros en esa conversación primera, quizá. Pero la conclusión era la misma.

~~Su mente tampoco era un paseo por el parque, para ser francos.~~

Steve no tenía problemas para lidiar con las emociones del resto de las personas, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero Danny también era mejor dando consejos que siguiendo sus propias palabras, ¿quién no lo era? Solía ser más fácil cuando lo veías todo desde lejos. (Y Steven había demostrado que era más perceptivo de lo que Danny le había dado crédito al principio —Danny había tardado en notarlo porque en los primeros tiempos Steve no sabía lidiar con la gente fuera de los casos ni con niños que no fuesen Grace, pero él era un detective _y_ le prestaba atención a su compañero). Lo curioso de todo el asunto era que Steve, a la vez, podía ser dolorosamente desapegado e intensamente leal. Podía ser angustiosamente empático y espléndidamente indiferente. 

Steve había caminado por muchos años con todas sus emociones en estado latente, adormecidas. Pero su corazón estaba despertando de su letargo. Danny lo podía sentir. Lo podía ver. Y era una visión maravillosa. 

**Azúcar**

—¿Estás bien, Steve?

Danny lo miraba con una pizca de inquietud, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y tan, tan cerca. 

Quería decir que estaba bien. O, tal vez, simplemente «sí». Pero, en cambio, lo que salió fue: —Te amo.

**Agrietado**

No había una persona en el mundo que lo sorprendiera más que Rachel Hollander. Rachel Edwards. Lo que sea. Técnicamente, rigurosamente, por supuesto, podía decir que Steven McGarrett lo sorprendía constantemente y en múltiples maneras (para bien y para mal) pero, en realidad, nunca sentía con su compañero el constante shock, el inmenso entumecimiento, que algunas de las decisiones que su ex esposa tomaba dejaban con él. Quizá era por el simple hecho que Danny había conocido a Rachel durante más de una década y aún así ella todavía se las arreglaba para ponerlo en jacque, para darle vuelta el tablero de la situación y lograr que lo que él pensaba correcto fuese erróneo. Quizá era porque Steve, con su locura y todo, había hecho de su misión en la vida que Danny tuviera una existencia menos gris y opaca mientras que Rachel parecía determinada a lograr lo contrario. Quizá Steve, en su imprevisibilidad, era previsible. 

No tenía ninguna defensa contra los violentos cambios de Rachel porque ella era muy buena fingiendo que cada una de sus decisiones era lógica. Que Danny siempre era el villano en su historia. Danny era el que ponía en peligro a Grace. Él era el padre ausente, era el temperamental, con el que no se podía hablar. Y sí, sabía que el divorcio había sido inevitable, en su momento. Danny sabía que ellos no habían estado muy bien en el último tiempo —llenos de silencio y dolor y distanciados el uno del otro— pero no mentiría diciendo que él esperaba a Stan Edwards y el viaje a Hawái. Rachel había firmado los papeles de divorcio, se había vuelto a casar y había huído al otro rincón del país en menos de un año. Luego había pasado una eternidad tratando de sabotear su relación con Grace. Y Danny había tenido que lidiar con todo eso. Y, en algún nivel, podía entenderlo. 

Pero lo de Charlie, sin embargo.

Lo de Charlie era...

Danny no tenía palabras para lo que era.

_¿Por qué Rachel no le dijo la verdad cuando Charlie enfermó? ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar tanto para confesarle la verdad?_

Porque incluso si podía entender porque había mentido —el miedo es poderoso— jamás podría entender por qué esperó tanto tiempo para sincerarse.

Pensó que Steve podría ayudarle con eso, que podía contar con él para que guiara a Danny, para que lo dejara... sentir. Pero Steve, magnánimo, pura nobleza y bondad, solo le dijo que no debía concentrarse en lo que hizo Rachel, que no debía pelear con ella. Le dijo que lo importante era Charlie, que lo importante eran sus hijos.

Como si Danny tuviera otra cosa en mente.

Como si Danny fuese el que no pensaba en el bienestar de sus hijos y fuese el que los separaba de su familia y saboteaba las relaciones que tenían.

Como si Danny fuese el responsable de las decisiones de Rachel.

Como si Danny no pudiese tener un momento, un miserable y pequeño momento para estar enojado con Rachel por sus decisiones.

Steve, a veces, era cada onza del idiota que Danny lo acusaba de ser. Tenía mayormente buenas intenciones, claro, pero Danny también las tenía. Y eso no ayudaba con el dolor que Danny estaba sintiendo. Ni el dolor ni el enojo ni la frustración.

Steve había sugerido que era mejor concentrarse en los niños, que no estuviera enojado con Rachel. Bueno, Danny podía hacer eso. Podía hacer más que eso, podía estar enojado con Steve. Era mejor, incluso. Él ya estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento. 

**Afinidad**

—Nunca te pregunté qué pasó con el perro. El perro que adoptaste y al final se quedó con Gracie.

—Algo te lo recordó, uh.

—Sí... algo así. Quiero decir... Ya no vive con Rachel y los niños, ¿no? Pero Grace lo mencionó.

—No te lo vas a creer... pero está viviendo con Stan. Parece que él se encariñado mucho con el animal. Aunque ya sabes, tenía cuatro años cuando lo encontramos... Es, bueno, ya es algo viejo. No está muy bien de salud. Gracie me dijo que le preocupa. 

—¿El perro?

—Sí... Y la reacción de Charlie. Y que Stan se quede solo. Ella es-

—Claramente es tu hija.

  
**Agradecido**

Quería decirlo. 

_No debía ser tan difícil._

Solo eran palabras... Pero todos sabían que las palabras no eran lo suyo.

_Solo eran palabras. Se suponía que las palabras eran lo suyo._

Estoy agradecido por haberte encontrado.

_Estoy agradecido por haberte conocido._

Estoy agradecido porque no te hayas marchado.

_Estoy agradecido porque me hayas elegido como tu amigo._

Gracias, Danno.

_Gracias, Steve._


	4. Chapter 4

**Abrazo**

Steve resopló. No puso los ojos en blanco, pero Danny sabía que había estado cerca de hacerlo. Siempre había podido leer muy bien a su compañero.

Lo que salió de su boca, para sorpresa de nadie, fue: —Te aburrirías por completo, Danny. Y me amas. No podrías seguir sin mí. 

Danny tenía miles de respuestas para esas declaraciones pero, la verdad, muy pocas ganas de seguir el juego. No tenía sentido negarlo considerando su historial. Estaba seguro, ciento por ciento, que daría cualquier cosa a su alcance, o más allá, si eso era lo que necesitaba por Steve. Para mantenerlo con vida. Le encantaría que Steve sea feliz, también, pero Danny sabía que en el fondo era un deseo egoísta. Él quería, más que nada, mantener a su mejor amigo a salvo. Y con su familia. Y quería ser parte, aunque sea una pequeña parte, de lo que le trajese felicidad.

—Eso es cierto —confesó—. Triste, pero cierto.

Steve, que pareció absolutamente aturdido por un momento, se recobró lo suficiente para poner los ojos en blanco.

Danny se felicitó por haber acertado a su suposición.

—Dices las cosas más dulces, Danno —musitó Steve, en un intento de mantener la ligereza perdida. Tras una pausa, diminuta, pareció resignarse—. Aunque, hablando en serio... Tengo que confesar que hay algo que necesito hacer desde que volví a Hawai’i.

Danny alzó las cejas. Había, de nuevo, muchas posibilidades para esa afirmación. Con Steve… podía ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Ah? ¿Y qué es eso?

Steve dio unos pasos en su dirección con la firmeza que siempre exudaba y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él, aferrándose con fuerza.

— _Esto_ es todo lo que necesito.

**Apatía**

Steve quería decir que se sentía agradecido. Quería decir que estaba agradecido por haber podido abrir los ojos de nuevo, por un nuevo amanecer y otra oportunidad. _En teoría,_ debía estar agradecido. Estaba vivo, después de todo. Estaba vivo. Podía seguir haciendo su trabajo. No había dejado a su equipo, no había dejado atrás a su familia... Danny estaba vivo. Y su equipo aún se mantenía sólido y firme a su lado. Aún podía ser parte de la vida de Mary y Joan. Aún podía ayudar a Nahele, aún podía ayudar a las personas. Aún podía dirigir Five-0. A pesar de todo, contra toda posibilidad, había sobrevivido. Otra vez.

Pero su cuerpo había sido... su cuerpo ya no... El trasplante...

Steve quería decir que estaba agradecido. Quería mirar a Danny y decirle lo mucho que apreciaba lo que había hecho. Pero las palabras que había preparado cuidadosamente se congelaron en su lengua, cambiando y mutando a medida que se filtraban por su boca.

Porque Steve se había preparado para morir.

Steve se había preparado para morir pero estaba vivo. Danny lo había salvado.

Quería sentirse _agradecido_. No, más que eso. Quería _sentir_ algo más que la fría, agónica apatía que lo llenaba todo.

**Anhelo**

Danny siguió mirándolo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de interrogantes y una pizca de intranquilidad. La expresión de suave preocupación que había pellizcado rostro desentonaba con la algarabía que se escuchaba en el patio y Steve quería borrar todo rastro de esa mirada porque no tenía razón de ser. Pero no podía explicarle a Danny que todo estaba bien porque las palabras habían quedado pequeñas. No podía decirle que la única razón por la que se había quedado de pie en el patio era porque...

_Charlie y Nahele todavía reían en la distancia, jugando los dos en el agua. Joan y Grace seguían gritando sus nombres. Incluso la voz de Mary parecía flotar en el aire. Steve les había prometido que tendrían todo el día para ellos antes de la gran reunión que tenían planeada para el sábado. Y Danny estaba allí, en el centro, en el punto medio, en todas partes._

... estaba exactamente en el lugar en el que siempre había anhelado con lo que siempre había deseado tener.

Su hogar. Con su familia.

En el borde de su patio, con las palabras atoradas en las cuerdas vocales y la mirada empapada de maravilla, Steve podía decir que estaba... Feliz. _En paz_.

**Admiración**

—Eres un buen padre —dijo Steve.

A Danny no le sorprendió encontrar que el semblante de McGarrett se había oscurecido nuevamente. Oscilante, posiblemente, era una buena manera de describir su humor. No lo culpaba. Era un hijo en duelo. Era un _hijo_. Y Danny era un padre.

Hizo un sonido sin comprometerse. Decidió que podía dar una respuesta. —Sí, quizá, no lo sé… ¿Sabes? Hay tres maneras de mirarlo. Puede que me mate persiguiendo algún cabrón drogadicto y, ¿qué clase de padre sería entonces?

La boca de Steve se torció en una sonrisa durante un instante, pero luego sacudió el pensamiento con un suspiro.

—Siempre admiré a mi padre por eso —confesó. Bajo la luz del atardecer sus ojos parecían turbulentas nubes—. Los sacrificios que hizo. Estoy seguro que tu hija va a sentirse del mismo modo.

Era a lo que Danny se aferraba en las noches de recriminación y culpa y remordimiento.

—O eso, o quizá puede pensar que soy un egoísta hijo de puta. —Se rio, sin humor—. La verdad es que esto, este trabajo es todo lo que tengo aquí… Necesito _esto_. Quiero hacer lo que soy bueno, quiero ser recordado como que soy bueno en lo que hago.

Las olas retrocedieron.

—¿Y cuál es la tercera?

Danny sonrió.

—Este es el hogar de Grace ahora. Es _mi_ trabajo mantenerlo a salvo.

**Adiós**

Danny nunca se despidió de Steve. Incluso cuando Steve se fue, incluso cuando todos pensaban que ya no regresaría, Danny no dijo adiós. Quizá era necedad. Pero, más que nada, era confianza.

_Steve siempre regresó. Y Danny siempre lo fue a buscar cuando no encontraba el camino de vuelta._

**Afilado**

Los Williams tenían una lengua afilada. Y a menudo decían cosas sin pensar. Steve había aprendido esas dos verdades con Danny Williams pero el conocimiento probó ser cierto con más de uno de los familiares de su compañero. Eric, sin duda. Grace, alguna que otra vez. Charlie. Clara.

Pero, para Danny, las palabras no eran solo palabras.

Eran una defensa, una barrera y una distracción. Una manera de descargarse. Pero las personas a menudo se concentraban solo en lo que él estaba diciendo y se perdían lo que estaba debajo, lo que estaba escondido. Steve siempre había sabido mirar por debajo de las cosas. Siempre había sabido sacudirse las más hirientes de las palabras y los más duros comentarios. Era el silencio de Danny lo que le inquietaba. Porque podía ser aún más filoso.

**  
Alcanzar**

Para explicarle a Danny lo que siente, a veces, muchas veces, no le alcanzan las palabras. Steve no es bueno con ellas, no de la forma en la que Danny es. No de la forma en la que la mayoría de sus amigos son, incluso. A Steve lo sacan del campo, lo sacan del esquema, su estructura y su ordenado universo y él es mudo. En el silencio, es vacío. Steve siente ese vacío desde que perdió a su mamá. Desde que perdió a su mamá y su papá lo empujó lejos, dejándolo solo en medio de un mundo incomprensible.

Para Steve, por mucho tiempo, reinó el vacío. Él nunca sintió que podía llenarlo. ~~Y si no lo llenaba él... ¿entonces quién podría?~~

No era por la falta de personas, no, porque conoció a grandes hombres y mujeres en la Marina. Muchos de ellos dejaron una estela brillante, otros trazaron caminos imborrables. Tenía Joe. A Freddie. A Catherine. Tenía a su equipo. A sus hermanos. Destellos de su padre y de su hermana. Y de su tía. Ellos hicieron el silencio soportable. No, más que eso. Le ayudaron a dejarlo en un rincón.

Olvidarlo.

 _Ignorarlo_.

Pero el vacío estaba allí, igualmente. Él jamás se arriesgó a dejarlos entrar para que le ayuden a llenarlo.

Ese silencio lo siente en Five-0, incluso. A veces. Varias veces. Muchas veces.

Y Danny hace ruido. Danny hace ruido todo el tiempo. No se calla, aunque la gente quiera silenciarlo. Danny te grita más fuerte si quieres callarlo, te habla y te reclama. Te grita aunque le cierres la puerta, aunque lo alejes y lo empujes, aunque no conteste el teléfono o pretendas ignorarlo. Danny hace ruido detrás de las puertas. No abandona, no desiste. Y eso, eso, _eso_ es lo que Steve necesita. Porque siente que está empezando a encontrar su voz. Siente que... Siente que no está tan lejos ni tan solo. Siente que puede dejarlo entrar. 

Algún día...

Algún día.

**Apoteosis**

Es como el desenlace de una historia. Excepto que el final no es el final.

Las cosas no eran perfectas y Danny nunca esperó que lo fueran. Sí, Danny llevaba más cicatrices de las que habían arañado su piel y su corazón cuando se conocieron y Steve arrastraba años de sufrimiento en su espalda junto con un puñado de tragedias que antes habían parecido impensables. Pero estaban juntos.

Las cosas no eran perfectas, pero Steve sabía que en la vida nunca lo eran. Los años no llegaron solos. Ni tampoco las cosas que vivieron. Todavía tenían desacuerdos y discutían por pequeñeces. Steve no dejaba que Danny usase su auto y Danny nunca dejaba de quejarse de su imprudencia. Steve todavía daba demasiado y Danny aún no recibía lo suficiente. Pero, más allá de todo, sus caminos permanecieron enredados.

Las cosas no eran perfectas, no por un largo trecho, pero son bastante buenas. Steve apoyaba su frente contra la de Danny cuando se sentía perdido y solo, cerrando los ojos e inhalando profundamente. Se acurrucaba a su lado en la cama, brazos y piernas entrelazados, cuando el silencio y el vacío picaban contra su piel. Danny se aferraba a la mano de Steve cuando sentía que estaba en el borde de un abismo, cuando todos los caminos parecían cerrados y el mundo se cerraba a su alrededor. Le besaba la frente en la quietud de la habitación. La frente, los párpados, la nariz y los labios.

Con el atardecer de fondo, en las sillas en el lanai. Con la luna en lo alto y conversaciones susurradas bajo las sábanas. Con el sol brillante y las discusiones en el auto y en la oficina, con las risas de sus amigos, su familia, y los ojos en blanco y la alegría de sus hijos. 

Es mejor de lo que podían pedir. Es mejor que la perfección… porque les pertenece. Es _real_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Afectuoso**

Danny siempre se había percibido como una persona táctil. Se había acostumbrado a moverse más allá de su burbuja y a tener gente en su espacio desde su temprana infancia gracias a su familia, y a sus hermanos. No estaba seguro que fuese completamente natural en su persona. Quizá, posiblemente, se trataba más de un hábito. Eso no quería decir que no fuese fácil o que no pudiese restringirse. Él podía hacerlo. Si notaba que a alguien no le gustaba el tacto, por ejemplo. Si veía que se incomodaba con su cercanía. Steve, por su parte, parecía serlo. Naturalmente táctil, es decir. Él podía permanecer distante la mayor parte del tiempo —nunca dando el primer paso para iniciar el contacto, a menos que fueras parte de su selecto grupo de personas—, retraído en el trabajo y en la casa. Y, aún así, frente a la más breve de las invitaciones, ante una breve apertura, parecía sucumbir. Cedía sin dificultad. Había una razón por la que Danny siempre usaba el tacto para centrar a Steve. Y había una razón por la que funcionaba. 

Steve era... afectuoso. Cariñoso. Se escondía bajo una coraza, pero no para todo el mundo.

(A veces se preguntaba, no sin un poco de pena, cómo habría sido Steve si sus padres hubiesen sabido nutrir su lado sensible, ese tierno y frágil corazón, tan gigante como el océano).

—Sí —dijo. 

Puso su mano en la cara de Steve, acariciando su rostro con la punta de su dedo y Steve se inclinó, tomando la respuesta como la confirmacion que necesitaba, tomando de nuevo las riendas de la situación, y lo besó. No fue el tipo de beso que había estado esperando. Fue una conquista más que un beso, Danny no habría podido retroceder, alejarse, incluso sin los brazos de Steve deslizándose a su alrededor y manteniéndolo en su lugar, no podría haber corrido si hubiera querido.

Por un instante, por una eternidad, los dos se perdieron.

Danny se alejó para recuperar el aliento y cerró los ojos para no caer en la trampa de mirar a Steve de nuevo, a pesar que la tentación pulsaba debajo de cada inhalación. Steve apoyó la frente contra la suya, tras un momento. El conocimiento de que fue por Danny, que Danny fue el que hizo que Steve perdiera el enfoque el tiempo suficiente para una respiración incontrolada era embriagador. 

Abrió la boca para decir algo, para expresarse, para las cosas que sabía que debía decir, pero las palabras se enredaron unas con otras, perdiendo sentido y significado cuando, por fin, se atrevió a ver la cara de Steve. Una expresión resplandecía en su rostro. Asombro, quizá. El más puro. Pero no era lo único. Steve lo miraba como si hubiese estado perdido en el desierto y Danny fuese un espejismo, o un oasis.

Un teléfono sonó. El de Steve. Porque por supuesto que el teléfono de Steve tenía que sonar.

—Tienes que irte —señaló Danny.

Steve soltó una risa, divertida y honesta y tan llena de emoción que tronó en su pecho y en el espacio entre ellos. Y eso era todo. 

  
  


**Aferrarse**

Steve parpadea lentamente mientras aprieta la mano de Danny entre sus dedos pero no dice nada más. Danny se aferra.  
  


**Aberrante**

Steven McGarrett no podía perder a Daniel Williams. 

Steve le debía toda la vida que había construido en Hawái a Danny, de alguna forma u otra. Le debía la vida, desde el momento en el que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Le debía la familia que había construido porque la habían construido juntos. Le debía la presencia de Grace y Charlie en su vida porque Danny había tratado por todos los medios de hacerlo parte de su familia. Le debía haber sobrevivido contra los pronósticos más adversos. Le debía su cordura en los momentos en los que había perdido foco. Le debía recuerdos buenos, recuerdos que reemplazaban los vacíos. Si hubiera sido otro hombre en el garaje de su padre aquel fatídico día de septiembre, Steve posiblemente no estaría en el lugar en el que estaba. Su vida en Hawái estaba enlazada a Daniel Williams de una forma que era aterradora e increíble. Humillante. Maravillosa. Indescriptible. 

Steve McGarrett no podía perder a Daniel Williams. 

(Lo que Steve tardó en comprender fue que Danny no podía perderlo a él, tampoco). 

  
  


**Auto**

Danny parpadeó, regresando al tiempo presente. Al auto. A su auto. Suyo. Pero de Steve, también. Otro espacio que compartía con Steve, más bien. (Aún recordaba aquel pequeño desliz con Catherine cuando en lugar de hablar en singular cayó en la trampa del plural). La playa en el patio de Steve era su lugar, era la emblemática representación de lo que Danny quería para ellos, del futuro que añoraba, pero el auto era... Danny sabía que sus autos había servido también como confesionario. Como espacios de discusión, siempre, pero también lugares de confidencias. Lugares para sincerarse. Para esperar, para callar. Para _ser._

Steve todavía estaba esperando que respondiera a una pregunta que no había escuchado.

—Me distraje por un momento. —Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, demasiadas cosas que no dejaban de pulsar en sus pensamientos, pero no quería dedicarse a ellas de momento. Necesitaba una distracción—... ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Danny vio que Steve fruncía los labios. Pareció debatirse por un momento sobre algo. Quizá sobre si debía presionarlo para hablar o esperar. Steve podía ser muy paciente, si quería. Danny lo había visto jugar con los niños, lo había visto con sus hijos y lo había visto con Joanie. Con los testigos. 

Pero Steve nunca era muy paciente cuando se trataba de Danny. No por falta de intentos, porque él lo intentaba, sino más bien porque simplemente no podía contenerse. Bueno, eso era una mentira. Él era paciente con Danny, más de lo que le daba crédito.

Danny no era una persona fácil. Punto. 

—Nahele me ayudó a reparar el Marquis —dijo al final, decidiendo dejarle su espacio. Danny notó que Steve tardaba un poco más de lo usual en devolver su mirada a la calle, sus ojos lo siguieron mientras hablaba—. Y quisiera…

Danny lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. Tanto como agradecía la distracción, ya sabía cómo acabaría la plática. —Ya sé hacia dónde se dirige esto y no creo que sea buena idea.

Steve abrió la boca y la cerró. Su gesto se pintó de indignación.

—¿Estás dudando de mis habilidades y las de Nahele...?

—¿Si estoy dudando...? ¡Por supuesto que estoy dudando de tus habilidades! A Nahele le estás enseñando _tú_ a trabajar en el auto así que no sé qué esperar. Quiero creer que has sido responsable con él, al menos, nunca se sabe contigo. Pero ya te digo, Steve, no pienso subirme a ese auto de nuevo sin una garantía de... 

  
  


**Aludido**

Danny miró el reloj. Aún tenían que esperar un par de horas hasta que Rachel, Stan y Charlie regresaran del control médico. 

—Oye, Danno. 

—¿Sí?

La mirada de Grace tomó un matiz suave, gentil. No que su hija estuviese llena de agresión o enojo constante pero Grace había estado distante en los últimos tiempos y Danny entendía perfectamente sus motivaciones. Eso no quería decir que no doliera.

—Seguro que todo estará bien.

Había un deje de duda debajo de la afirmación. 

Su hija había crecido para ser una joven asertiva. Atenta. Perspicaz. Danny nunca podría dejar de maravillarse con Grace, por la forma en la que había crecido a pesar de todos los baches en el camino. O debido a ellos, tal vez. 

Estiró la mano para buscar la de su hija —siempre había sido fácil hacerlo— y sonrió aliviado cuando Grace se aferró con el mismo gesto. Ella también estaba preocupada por su hermano. Ella no tenía que ser la fuerte en la relación. Ella tenía que ser la niña que todavía podía ser, la adolescente en la que se estaba convirtiendo. 

—Todo estará muy bien —confirmó él. Porque Grace aún no tenía catorce años y Danny era un hombre adulto. Él tenía que ser el que ofreciera consuelo, quien dijera que todo sería mejor y no el que lo necesitara—. Charlie es un niño muy fuerte. Es tan fuerte como tú. Todo estará bien. Yo solo... Ya sabes. Me preocupo.

_«Todo estará bien»._

Danny se esforzó por mantener las palabras como un mantra, alejado del cúmulo de pensamientos que podían consumir la idea y torcerla por completo. Tenía que pensar que estaría bien. Solo era otro estudio de control. Y luego Charlie iría a su casa, por el fin de semana, como habían planeado. Visitarían a Steve porque Grace quería ver a Steve y porque Charlie aún tenía que conocer más a Steve. Y porque Danny no quería que Grace se sintiese dejada de lado y porque él quería que Charlie... Quería que Charlie disfrutara de cosas. De la vida. Charlie tenía mucho mejor humor del que había tenido en meses y estaba más activo en todos los sentidos. Las miradas de Stan y Rachel, llenas de lágrimas de alivio, eran más que buenos indicadores que todo estaba como debería haber sido siempre. 

Salvo por lo obvio de todo el asunto. Algo en lo que Danny definitivamente, definitivamente no quería pensar. Y mucho menos en presencia de Grace. 

No quería fijarse en lo mucho que dolía. 

—¿Hay algo interesante en tu revista? —preguntó, porque necesitaba despejarse por un momento. 

Si era con otra de las revistas de numerología de Grace, pues entonces no importaba. 

Grace soltó un ligero bufido, dejando la revista sobre su regazo. Tenía una expresión que Danny no podía negar que había tomado de Steve pero, a la vez, que le recordaba mucho a sus hermanas, de Kono incluso. Grace había tomado fragmentos de todos ellos, de alguna forma.

—No lo creerías. 

Pero el tono de Grace, junto con la sonrisa que le estaba dando, lo hizo detenerse a estudiarla. No era la sonrisa de siempre —la que Steve solía decir que ellos compartían, la sonrisa de alegre entusiasmo que en Grace era tan común y en Danny era sumamente rara— ni era tampoco la sonrisa socarrona que hacía eco de la de Rachel. No, la sonrisa que Grace estaba esbozando era una de las típicas McGarrett. Lo que era una sorpresa y a la vez no. 

Steve solía sonreír de ese modo cuando quería... cuando quería que Danny preguntase cosas. No en casos en los que la información estaba fuera de su alcance pero... en otros casos. Era la sonrisa de alguien que sabía que tenía un secreto y quería compartirlo pero, por supuesto, no cedería fácilmente. 

—¿No lo creería, Monito? —preguntó, porque obviamente tenía que preguntar. Era lo que Grace esperaba que hiciera. Y era, además, lo que Danny siempre había hecho con ella. Lo que siempre haría para ella—. ¿Por qué no lo creería?

Grace se mordió el labio. No era la duda lo que la hizo detenerse, no. —Estoy leyendo sobre las señales para reconocer a las almas gemelas. 

Danny resopló. Grace se tomó un momento para poner los ojos en blanco. 

—Deberías abrir un poco más tu mente, papá.

—Lo siento —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco igual que Grace. El interés de su hija en lo esotérico era tan nuevo como frágil y la mayoría del tiempo Danny solo estaba allí para escucharla divagar y tratar de entender por qué se aferraba a esas ideas. Pero Danny nunca había manejado muy bien esos temas y no podía entender por qué a Grace le interesaban—. Solo que no creo en el mito y toda esa fanfarria. ¿Esas cosas como el destino y esa persona ideal que viene a tu vida mágicamente? _No_ , gracias. 

Era una idea estupenda, ¿verdad? Pasar toda la vida buscando a alguien, anhelando algo que no existía y que no podía ser real. Una persona que te complemente, un ideal inalcanzable, algo totalmente irreal que no concordaba con lo que ocurría en la realidad. 

Grace no soltó su mano, pero dejó caer la mirada en el artículo de la revista que estaba leyendo y luego volvió a mirarlo.

Claramente se preparaba para defender el tema. 

Tenía el mismo gesto terco que tenía Rachel. 

—Tampoco estoy diciendo que eso sea así. Siempre dicen que las almas gemelas se conectan inmediatamente y que todo es perfecto para ellos porque están destinados pero no es tan así. Es al revés. 

Danny levantó una ceja. —¿Al revés?

—Sip. —Grace volvió a concentrarse en lo que había estado leyendo y otra sonrisa, una más suave, más ligera, se colgó en sus labios—. Cuando se conocen no es algo normal, no es que se conectan inmediatamente. La gente... bueno, hace que parezca todo perfecto, que todo sea fácil, pero... se dice que te da nervios conocer a esa persona. No es lo típico. No es un encuentro feliz. Estás con alguien que cambiará tu vida para siempre. Da un poco de miedo.

 _Uh, uh_. —Eso es nuevo. 

—Es porque la gente siempre toma una idea y la generaliza y nunca se concentra en buscar otras cosas. —Había una firmeza inusual en las palabras de Grace, en su tono, y Danny estaba seguro que no hablaban del articulo de la revista ni del tema de las almas gemelas solamente—. Pero hay más.

—¿Hay más?

La vacilación de Grace fue un poco más notoria. 

—¿No te vas a reír?

Danny le dio un apretón a su mano, suave. —Te prometo que no me voy a reír. 

—Aunque no lo creas.

—Aunque no lo crea —concedió. 

Danny no creía en esas cosas. Pero Grace sí que creía y él siempre quería saber en las cosas que estaba su hija. Y no quería que eso cambiase. No tan pronto. Cambiaría, desde luego. Con el tiempo. 

—Dice que no es un encuentro fácil, que no se supone que lo sea porque es persona te cambia la forma de ver el mundo... Pero igualmente sí que es fácil. Hay una conexión inexplicable. Y de repente, es todo diferente. Porque confías mucho en esa persona, más que en el resto del mundo. Y su relación no se parece en nada a la que tienes con otras personas. Es _muy_ especial.

Como no tenía nada inteligente para decir, Danny se quedó en silencio. 

Grace giró la cabeza y lo estudió por un instante. 

—Sé que no crees en esas cosas.

—No —dijo honestamente.

—¿Pero no te recuerda a nada?

Las cejas de Danny se alzaron por completo. 

—¿Perdón?

Grace se rio.

  
  


**Arcoíris**

—Eso, Daniel, es un arcoíris lunar —señaló Steve. Danny reconocía el tono con el que hablaba, el toque petulante que se escabullía en las palabras de Steve ocasionalmente. Pero también encontró una expresión suave en su mirada—. Se produce también por la luz del sol, pero mediante el reflejo de la luna. Por eso es más tenue. 

Era un arco blanco en medio de la noche para sus ojos. Pero en la foto que Steve había tomado, en efecto, había un arcoíris de colores en medio de un cielo oscuro.

—Es muy difícil de captar para el ojo humano —apuntó Steve, que por supuesto tenía explicaciones para todo. Danny a veces se asombraba por la capacidad de Steve y sus ansias por _saber cosas_ —. Y necesita condiciones muy específicas. Como un ambiente húmedo y también la luna llena. 

—¿Es por esto que...? 

Danny no quería romper el aire reverente que había aparecido en el rostro de Steve así que presionó los labios y negó con la cabeza antes de terminar la pregunta. No tenía sentido hacerla.

Steve quería compartir esto con Danny y cuando Steve quería compartir alguna cosa con él, había algún significado.

Quizá estaban en Maui porque Grace y Rachel habían decidido pasar un fin de semanas en la isla para arreglar algunas cosas y su hija le había pedido a Danny que las acompañase. Y Danny había invitado a Steve porque por supuesto que había invitado a Steve. Pero Steve quería compartir ese momento con él. Podría haberse ido por su cuenta. Podría haber dejado a Danny en la habitación... Podría... 

Pero Steve quería que Danny estuviera con él. 

  
  


**Absurdo**

Es una epifanía que lo absorbe todo. Y es simple, en su magnitud, al mismo tiempo. Es el hecho que un día, sin más, ocurrió. Danny, por un momento, se pierde en lo absurdo de su situación. En el hecho que está enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y que su mejor amigo es Steve McGarrett. Y que son amigos desde hace más de una década. Y que, si quisiera, podría escribir una de esas comedias románticas que tanto le gustan a su madre porque tienen material de sobra con todos los eventos de sus vidas. Es mejor perderse en lo absurdo de todo el asunto, la verdad. Danny ya sabe lo que es sufrir desde lejos.

Lo único que quiere para Steve es que… sea _feliz._

  
  


**Afirmación**

No es la primera vez que Steve y él comparten una cama pero sí es la primera vez que lo hacen desde que Steve regresó de su último... viaje. Su último... lo que sea. A veces Danny no está seguro de cómo calificar esas escapadas. Misión es, tal vez, el término más acertado. Steve siempre tiene una misión. El cansancio parece estar escrito en sus rasgos, en sus ojos, en la línea de sus hombros y por eso Danny solo había fruncido los labios al verlo. Y no habló. Hay muchas cosas no dichas entre ellos, ideas que se quedaron colgando en el aire. Esta es la parte más difícil de su relación. Para él. Porque esta es la parte de Steve que Danny conoce y no entiende. La que solo puede ver de lejos. La que no forma parte de _ellos._

Pero Steve está de nuevo en Hawái, de nuevo en su hogar. Y tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Están juntos de nuevo, que es lo que importa.

Están juntos de nuevo. Eso es lo que importa.

Danny se esfuerza en no ocupar más espacio del estrictamente necesario, sabiendo que Steve siempre tarda un momento en acostumbrarse a compartir su espacio, su lugar, y la cama es lo suficientemente amplia para albergar a dos hombres adultos sin que sus cuerpos entren en contacto. Eso no quiere decir que sea cómodo. Que sea lo que Danny quiere o lo que Steve necesita. Después de un segundo de silencio sofocante, Steve se da vuelta, se acerca, y coloca un brazo sobre el pecho de Danny. La respiración de Steve es tranquila, ecuánime, y dice absolutamente nada sobre su estado de ánimo. Pero el gesto, el acercarse, el tocar a Danny sí que lo hace. Tal vez Steve aún no está con él, no completamente, pero está buscando su camino de regreso.

Algo cálido y peligroso se retuerce en el estómago de Danny, incómodo y familiar. Él lo ignora cuando finalmente se permite relajarse, el brazo de Steve lo hunde un poco más en la cama, en el colchón, lo hace más consciente de su agotamiento. Siente a Steve acercarse más y se acomoda en silencio, girando su cabeza lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo al perfil de Steve, a la sombra en la oscuridad. 

—Danno.

—Hola, cariño —dice—. Bienvenido a casa.

Están juntos de nuevo. Eso es lo que importa.


End file.
